Cherished Tomorrow
by lady ryu
Summary: Hogwarts has a new student this year and someone wants her...this is the brainchild I gave birth to in high school,it is filled with lots of inside jokes by me and my best friend Bunny...
1. Sad Memory

Cherished Yesterday : A Harry Potter Fanfic  
  
By Lady Ryu  
  
Chapter One: Past Arrival  
  
Professor Severus Snape tossed and turned in his sleep.  
"Lilly!" His eyes fluttered open and he quickly sat up. Sweat beaded on his forehead and a voice said to him.  
"I took her Severus!" His eyes darted around the room for the voice's executioner but to no avail. His room was empty and his candle's flame flickered vividly. After a glass of water, he took a deep breath and went back to sleep.  
  
The next morning, he joined the other teachers for breakfast in the staffroom. "Good Morning Severus!" Dumbledore beamed. "Good Morning Schoolmaster, McGonagal, Hooch, Flitwick." They all bid him the same and he took his place at the table. Dumbledore waved his wand and a podium appeared in front of him and he shuffled some papers.  
"Now first order of business is to find a replacement for the Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher." Severus put his fork down. He had one goal in life and that was to be the DADA teacher. Dumbledore continued.  
"This year's teacher will be Charles Marquette." Snape's face sunk with his anticipation and he jumped to his feet and slammed his fist on the table.  
"That's not fair! I wanna be the DADA teacher!" he cried.  
"Stop whining Severus. You can't always get what you want." Dumbledore said calmly. Severus plopped down in his chair and folded his arms. He glared sinisterly at his plate while the new red-headed DADA teacher dressed in dark green robes trimmed with gold greeted them all warmly. He reminded Severus of the once famous Gilderoy Lockhart, which made him loathe the man even more. Dumbledore sighed and changed papers.  
"Ah, some good news! This year Hogwarts will be housing a student from the Toadstool Academy of Magic in the United States of America. She should be here any minute now."  
  
There was a loud blast and cloud of smoke. A girl landed in Snape's lap breaking his chair in the process. She got up and dusted the soot off of her black coat and Snape stumbled to his feet.  
"Sorry 'bout that Mr.-uh?"  
"Snape! Prof. Snape!" he snapped. His cheeks were beginning to turn rosy.  
The girl was a lovely chocolate-caramel color with bright dark brown eyes and hair. Snape glared at her and then stormed off.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she apologized profusely," I got lost an' ended up on a hog farm in Scotland!" Dumbledore smiled and put an arm around her.  
"That's alright my dear. That's just his way and we're glad to have you. Now tell me your name again. It seems all the excitement has pushed it out of my brain!"  
"Savannah Johnson," she said smiling. Dumbledore turned around and announced.  
"Ah ha, yes! This is Savannah Johnson. She will be staying in Gryffindor house with her cousin Angelina." The teachers smiled and introduced themselves and their subjects.  
"So you like Qudditch?" Hooch asked.  
"Yes'm. I was a beater at home." Hooch smiled and replied.  
"That's my girl! We don't have any girl beaters, they're all chasers on Gryffindor and your cousin's one of them. Maybe we can squeeze you on the team this year." Dumbledore spoke up immediately.  
"I'm sure you'll all have enough time during the year to ask her questions." He turned to Savannah.  
"We don't want you to waste anymore of your summer here." He motioned for Hagrid. Savannah looked up at him.  
"Whoa!" she replied astonished by his size. Hagrid smiled.  
"Hagrid will give you a tour of the school if you'd like and he will also be taking you to Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies. Then he will escort you to your cousin's house." Savannah shuffled her feet.  
"Uh-Mr. Dumbledore, would you mind if I went to visit the Weasleys?" Dumbledore's eyebrows raised slightly and he shrugged.  
"I don't see why not." She hugged Dumbledore.  
"Thank you sir! I've had this mad cravin' for some Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Bye and I'll see y'all on the firs' of September!" She waved good-bye and as soon as they were out of sight McGonagal asked.  
"What part of America is she from Albus?" Dumbledore smiled.  
"I believe the state is called Georgia, Minerva."  
  
Harry was spending another summer with the Weasleys and they had just returned from another Quidditch World Cup game that Cornelius Fudge had invited them to. Fred and George had made another small fortune from a friendly bet. Hermione blushed when Ron handed her a beautiful iridescent red and purple rose.  
"Oh Ron! It's beautiful!" She kissed him on the lips and he nearly lost his balance. Harry roared with laughter.  
"Not in public woman!" Ron exasperated. Ginny was busy fixing her hair with what she thought was shampoo. It ended up being Fred's Porcupine Mousse that he had invented. She ended up looking like a punk rocker.  
"I think it looks cool!" Bill said. Mrs. Weasley glared at her son and hit him on the shoulder.  
"'Hush you!" Mrs. Weasley began, "Arthur fix your boys, I'm too tired!" Mr. Weasley looked at his wife.  
"I've tried love!" He turned to the twins.  
"Boys behave for Pete's Sake. You act as if we sit on a gold mine and we can bail you out of Azkaban! Well we don't!" He swallowed his last bite and drained his glass.  
"I've gotta go to work." He kissed his wife gently.  
"Goodbye dear and have a good day." The twins didn't say a word and looked sadly at their plates. They really did feel sorry for what they had done for their little and only sister. Mr. Weasley came back carrying Erol by his foot.  
"Stupid bird! Didn't even make it to the window. How many times do I have to tell you the windshield is not the window to the house?" He took the letter from Erol who hooted loudly and fluttered off. He went back in the house.  
"Forget something dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
"Nope just a letter here for George." She nodded and continued combing Ginny's hair. He handed the envelope to George who was taking the crust off his bread.  
"Thanks dad," he said almost silently. His father left and he looked at the envelope.  
"Mum, may I be excused?" he asked.  
"Sure just put your dishes in the sink." He did as he was told and went outside to sit on the porch. Harry and the others wondered whom it was from. George tore open the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper inside. It was sky blue parchment paper and it read: Dear George, I just wanted to send you a little note saying that I'm in town. I just went to Hogwarts and landed in some professor's lap. He wasn't too happy though. Anyway, I'm at Angelina's right now and she's not here she's in Diagon Alley and I told her that I'd be there later this afternoon and wanted to know if you wanted to take me. I think I'll go by Floo Powder. And we also planned to go Hogsmeade this Friday and stay for the weekend. Well tell everyone I said hey and I'll see you later.  
With hugs and kisses,  
  
Savannah  
  
He folded the letter and tucked it back in the envelope. He went back in the house and slid the envelope in his back pocket.  
"Hey Mum." Mrs. Weasley looked up at her son.  
"Yes George what is it dear?" He had a huge smile on his face.  
"Savannah's here!" Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
"That's wonderful dear. We'll have to have her over for dinner."  
"I'm going to Diagon Alley to meet her." Mrs. Weasley frowned.  
"George Weasley, you will not set one foot out of this house without me. C'mon kids we're going to Diagon Alley." She held up a large green coupon book.  
"Fleming's is having a sale!" 


	2. Encounter with Evil

Chapter Two: Encounter with evil  
  
Harry was excited to be going back to Diagon Alley and even more excited because he would be meeting this Savannah. And probably more excited that he was allowed to go to Hogsmeade. He had felt like a part of the Weasley family and thought of them as his family. Ginny tugged on Harry's sleeve.  
"Does my hair look alright, Harry?" He looked at it. She had put it into 2 pigtails and there was a small piece of hair sticking up like Alfalfa's on the Little Rascals. He smiled and answered.  
"Look's fine Ginny." She blushed furiously.  
"Thank you."  
  
Snape was throwing various weeds and shrubs into his cauldron. He sighed heavily.  
"Filch!" he bellowed for the caretaker. Argus Filch appeared in the doorway.  
"What can I do for ya sir?"  
"Argus I am sick of making these damn potions! I am thinking about quitting!" Filch rolled his eyes.  
"Good God Severus! You're the best bloody Potions master in the world! Please reconsider. The children love you!"  
"The children? The children hate me! Except perhaps Malfoy's son and his little friends. What am I talking about? I don't like that kid! I can't stand that spoiled brat! Oh Argus what am I saying? Sure I enjoy tormenting their little minds with my presence and making that Potter's life a living Hell and scaring that Longbottom shitless! But I want to be the damn Dark Arts teacher!" He growled and hit his cauldron; its contents billowed on the floor. Filch balled up his fist and socked him in the jaw. Snape stumbled to keep his balance.  
"Thanks Argus. I needed that."  
"Don't mention it lad. Yeh jus' needed some sense knocked in yeh!" Filch patted him on the back.  
"Take your holiday and clear your head." Filch chuckled softly to himself and walked away, Mrs. Norris scurrying quickly after him.  
"A holiday." Snape said to himself and left the dungeons.  
  
Snape walked into Flourish and Blotts. Seamus Finnigan caught a glimpse and ducked behind a pile of books. He was working there over the summer as a stock boy. Snape walked up to the front desk where Boris Blotts, the shopkeeper and co-owner of the bookstore greeted him warmly.  
"Good Mornin' Professor. What can I help you with sir?" Snape thought for a moment.  
"Ah, yes I was wondering if you had a book on rare flowers. One in particularly, the Violette Agusa or Purple Agnus."  
"Hmm," the shopkeeper thought holding his chin. He turned around and replied.  
"One moment sir." and he whisked back into the storeroom. Snape had turned around after hearing the familiar voice of George Weasley who was carrying the new girl Savannah on his back.  
"Pack on a few pounds this summer, eh love?" George exclaimed.  
"Yup! Shoot! I ain't denyin' it!" George put her down and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. A few moments later the shopkeeper returned.  
"You're in luck, came in this morning. Here you are." Blotts said handing the violet velvet covered book to him. Snape thumbed through it and said.  
"This would be a nice book to add to my collection. How much?"  
"I'd say 15 Galleons." Snape dropped 20 Galleons in the man's hand.  
"Keep the change." He said in a deadly silence.  
"Thank you for your business sir. Have a nice day." Snape headed for the door and George grabbed Savannah's arm.  
"Duck, it's Snape! He's a rotten foul sort of git." Savannah hit him hard on his shoulder.  
"Ow!"  
"That's mean George. He's had a bad morning. He's jus' lonely." George rolled his eyes.  
"Oh brother!"  
"Good day Mr. Weasley." Came a dark sinister voice from behind. His eyes widened like Ron's. He spun slowly around and met Snape's cold eyes.  
"Uh? Hullo Prof. Snape. I was jus' takin' my friend Savannah here to get some books for school and all that good stuff." Snape raised an eyebrow and shifted his glance on Savannah.  
"You!" he said in surprise.  
"Geez! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" she said. He looked at her puzzled, as did George.  
"Don't mention it, I was having a bad morning." George muffled a wisecrack. "Must be every morning," he thought.  
"Well I must be off. Good day Mr. Weasley, Miss Johnson," and with that Snape left into the sea of people. Savannah grinned,  
"I want ice cream. Let's go to Wizardberry, my treat."  
"Can't argue with that." George replied with a smile. 


	3. Betsey Lou

Chapter Three: Betsey Lou  
  
Back at the castle, Filch was removing his dirty caretaker clothes and he looked in the mirror.  
"Good God man! How do you expect to meet nice witches with a face like that?" he chuckled to himself and cracked a smile.  
"That's better!" He got into his warm tub filled with warm water and bubbles and he closed his eyes. He heard Mrs. Norris tiptoe up to the tub.  
"What is it love?" he asked her. She meowed and licked his fingers that were dangling off the side of the tub.  
"Your hungry? In a minute. Can't a man clean himself in peace?" he asked and scratched her behind her ear. She purred affectionately. Filch grabbed a rubber duck that was sitting on the side of the tub and squeezed it. It squeaked a little sound.  
"Hullo Mr. Squeaky," Filch said to the Muggle inanimate object. He squeezed it again for a reply.  
"Havin' a nice day are ya? That's good." Squeakum came another reply.  
"What's that you say? I'm a good lookin' son of a bitch? You really think so?" A happy squeak came from Mr. Squeaky.  
"Thanks Squeaky, you're a real pal!" The next moment half of the water was displaced and Filch leapt out of the tub startled. A young girl with dirty blonde pigtails wearing overalls had landed in his bathtub. Her eyes glistened and then widened when she saw Filch's.um.package. She caught her breath as Filch hastily covered himself. She smiled.  
"Sorry, I thought I said Hogwarts' Bathroom but I must've said Bathtub. Um, are you Mr. Dumbledore? And can I use your toilet, I gotta take a leak?" she asked. Horrified, Argus bellowed,  
"Git the Hell out!" The girl ran quickly dripping water as she went. She received many strange looks from teachers and even one from Snape. She found Dumbledore after finding Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He greeted her warmly with a dry Hogwarts cloak. She put them on and sat in his office to talk. Dumbledore chuckled merrily.  
"I see you've met our caretaker, Mr. Filch." She shuffled her feet, blushed, and smiled sheepishly.  
"I guess I recited things wrong. Must be an American thing, you know we don't pranounce things right!" Dumbledore nodded.  
"Too true." He raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh! I had totally forgot about your record and letter of recommendation. You were to accompany Miss Johnson. Betsey Lou, isn't it? It seems I knocked it off my desk somehow, it happens." He shrugged.  
"Oh well, no problem. We are glad to have you and you will be in Gryffindor house with your friend Savannah, she will be your room mate."  
"Hot damn!" Betsey Lou replied before quickly covering her mouth," Sorry!" Dumbledore smiled and bid her farewell.  
  
Hagrid was bustling around happily with Madame Maxime. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys had found them and they had lunch at the WanderSpells Café. Fred and George were playing a game of pocket wizard's chess. Fred was winning and Savannah laughed as a pile of broken chess pieces were piling up by George.  
"Checkmate!" said Fred. Savannah held up his hand.  
"I announce the winner of the InterDiagon Alley Pocket Wizard's Chess Champion Fred Weasley." Fred blushed while George folded his arms and pouted. Savannah spotted Betsey Lou and she ran to meet her arms outstretched.  
"Betsey Lou!" she practically screamed while embracing her friend.  
"I done missed yew!" Betsey Lou said. Savannah introduced Betsey Lou to the Weasleys and they met up with Angelina who was with her new vomit-inducing boyfriend and Slytherin quidditch captain Marcus Flint. Fred and George halted in their footsteps when they saw them holding hands. Angelina let go of his hand and gave her cousin a hug.  
"Good to see you again cousin!" she exclaimed.  
"Same here," Savy began and then noticed Flint's ominous, not-so- attractive-looking face. She paused, smiled weakly and continued.  
"Quidditch cap'n right?"  
"Yeah," Flint replied quickly.  
"Oh Savy, this is Marcus Flint. He's a really good Quidditch player too." Savy interrupted,  
"Whoa chil'! Wasn't he that boy that done knocked Wood off his broom? But isn't Wood your former Quidditch cap'n?" Savy shrugged trying to fathom their union.  
"Yeah, I'd like to know too!" Fred and George said in unison. Marcus began to blush slightly and Angelina smiled.  
"Well we decided to put our differences aside and we realized we were in love!" Angelina said awestruck. Savy rolled her eyes and sighed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided had left the kids before Betsey Lou, Angelina, and Marcus. After that interesting conversation between Savy and her cousin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left to find Hagrid. On their way they bumped into Neville Longbottom who was leading his grandmother to Flourish and Blotts to get his new schoolbooks. They also found Seamus Finnigan who was with his Muggle father and his witch mother; they were taking him to Olivander's to get a new wand after his backfired and gave him elephant ears. Ron grew jealous after looking at his pathetic wand, which was held together by a piece of Spell-O tape. He frowned.  
"I wish I wasn't poor then I could get a new want too!" he whined. Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek.  
"Cheer up Ron. I'll look after you." Ron looked at Hermione and smiled. But his spirit broke when Draco Malfoy appeared on the scene. He eyed Ron and Hermione.  
"Oh isn't that sweet! A Mudblood and a wizard." Harry clinched his fist and held Ginny's with the other.  
"Hey Potter, I guess you can afford a pureblood girlfriend unlike Weasley who can get the next best thing for free!" Ron held up his fists, his freckled face was red with anger.  
"Alright Malfoy! I'm gonna knock that little smirk off ya rotten face!" Ron swung and Malfoy ducked. Savannah, who was nearby, saw this and stood in the middle of them.  
"Yo Ron, sit down and chill boy!"  
"Yes ma'am!" he replied. She looked at Malfoy and questioned.  
"Who the Hell is this kid?" Harry opened his mouth but Malfoy spoke.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy." Before he could get another word out, Savy had grabbed him by the collar and was lifting him off the ground. Many looked in shock. Savy narrowed her eyes and looked into his.  
"I'm Savannah Johnson, Mr. Malfoy. And if you mess with my friends, I'm going to mess with you!"  
"You go girlfriend!" Betsey Lou cheered from the sidelines.  
"Savannah Banana! Eh? Wait till my father-"he started, she pulled him closer. He blushed slightly.  
"Didn't your Mama teach you to treat others as you want to be treated son? Hell, I'm pureblood too and I sure as heck know if you were my chil', I'd get a switch and beat yer tail! Now git!" She dropped him to the ground; he stumbled to his feet and ran away into the crowd.  
"Bastard!" Savy said to herself. Harry spoke up.  
"Actually he has a father unlike me." Harry looked sadly at his feet. Savannah pulled him into a hug.  
"Sorry hon, I didn't mean any harm but that kid done looked right evil if ya ask me."  
"He is." Ginny said softly. Savy leaned closer to them.  
"Hey-uh I'd appreciate it if y'all don't repeat what I said 'cause I don't want to git in trouble with y'all's principal."  
"Schoolmaster." Fred corrected her.  
"Schoolmaster is cool and I'm on good terms with him right now."  
"Okay," they all replied. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gathered the kids and invited Savy and Betsey Lou to dinner.  
  
At Hogwarts, Filch was changing Mrs. Norris's litter box when there was a knock on his door.  
"Who is it?" he asked.  
"For Heaven's sake Argus! Open the damn door!" Filch shrugged and opened the door. Snape rushed in. He took Filch by the shoulders and shook him as he talked.  
"I am deeply troubled Argus!" Snape stopped shaking him when he was done talking.  
"Well, what's the problem man?"  
"That girl!" Filch raised an eyebrow and shifted his eyes.  
"What girl?" he questioned hoping it wasn't the one that crash-landed into his bathtub.  
"The new girl. Savannah Johnson. I feel she's poisoned me!"  
"Poisoned?"  
"She's cursed me!"  
"Cursed?" asked Filch sipping his coffee.  
"I fell--," he paused; his chest heaving," I fell in love with her!" Filch choked and spit out his coffee.  
"Good God man! She's a child compared to you! What'd ya plan on, rockin' the cradle?" Filch exclaimed. Snape frowned and plopped in the vacant chair. Filch leaned closer and patted him on the shoulder.  
"It's jus' a crush. You'll get over it. Ya always do." Snape arose to his feet and walked away.  
"Bye Severus. Don't let it hang over you head lad." Filch chuckled.  
"I always do," Snape whispered to himself," That's why I lost her." 


End file.
